Cabello
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Se ve en el espejo con desaprobación... su cabello es un desastre. ICHIHIME


****Hola! Sí, les traigo otro drabbel xDDD Aww... quisiera hacer uno de Naruhina, por que no me llega la inspi para tal hermoso pairing de Naruto? T-T xDDDD

Volviendo al asunto...ya tengo 23! Hace poco que termino el 5 de Abril en mi pais, ese es el dia de mi cumple ^^

Me estaba rondando el inicio de este drabbel por la cabeza 3 dias, y ahora que es semana santa y rendi una prueba que tenia, me anime en escribirla. Voy a leer mi hentai "Chocolate con Frutilla", no por malas intenciones xDD, sino porque quiero ver si a mi cabeza le va a dar para escribir segunda parte.

Bueno, ya no tengo nada más que decir, así que disfruten.

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach es de Tite Kubo.

**Cabello.**

Se miraba desaprobatoriamente en el espejo, tocando un mechón de su cabello, ya se encontraba bastante largo, era un desastre.

Ve que alguien más se refleja en el espejo con una dulce sonrisa y muy curiosa por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

-¿Qué sucede, Kurosaki-kun?

-No es nada Inoue… es sólo mi cabello, ya está muy largo.

Los ojos de Orihime se dirigen de inmediato al revoltoso cabello largo, pensando detenidamente sobre esta… "_emergencia_" que agobiaba al Shinigami Sustituto.

-¿Y por qué no vas a la peluquería?

-No me gusta ir, hacen comentarios sobre el color de mi cabello.—Le explicó mientras fruncía el ceño, la gente era desagradable, por eso la mayoría de sus amigos son almas.

Preocupada por su situación, Orihime llevó su mente a trabajar, buscando una solución al problema, no quería ver a Ichigo de esa manera, quería hacer lo posible por ayudarlo.

Una idea llego.

-Kurosaki-kun, ¿y si te corto yo misma el pelo?—Le ofreció muy emocionada por la idea, pensando que así ayudaría al muchacho y acabaría con sus problemas.

-¿Eh?—Ichigo no oculto su asombro, en verdad lo tomaron con la guardia baja.

-¡Sí! He cortado el pelo de mi hermano unas veces cuando vivía… ¡es sencillo!

-¿Estás segura Inoue?—Le preguntó nervioso, no tenía miedo de que le cortara accidentalmente el cuello o un pedazo de cualquier oreja, más bien era porque la tendría bastante cerca, con sus manos delicadas tocando su cabello y su aroma estaría más cerca de sus fosas nasales, arriesgando a arrebatarle su humanidad y lanzarse sobre ella como un animal.

-Claro, no hay problema… confía en mí.

* * *

><p>Ichigo se sentó en la silla, deja que Orihime lo cubra con una manta para no ensuciarse del cabello que se irá desprendiendo de él. La oía tararear una canción rara que nunca había oído, pero bueno, estamos hablando de Inoue. Pescando unas largas tijeras con el mango rojo, la portadora del Shun Shun Rikka se acerca a su amigo, muy alegre y confiada de su logro.<p>

-¿Estás listo, Kurosaki-kun?

-Claro, Inoue.

Orihime lucía como toda una profesional cortando el cabello de Ichigo a pesar de sus nervios, ¡estaba tocando el pelo de Kurosaki-kun! Era tan suave y olía exquisito. Sus mejillas estaban rojas mientras lo veía tan tranquilo y a sus propias manos rozar las hebras naranjas. ¿Cómo podía Kurosaki-kun estar tan tranquilo cuando ella estaba en un manojo de nervios? Que, sorpresivamente, no afectaba sus habilidades de peluquera.

Lo que no sabía era que Ichigo estaba igual que ella, de vez en cuando las yemas de los dedos tocaron su cuello, o su oreja, mandándole feroces descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Llegó a pensar seriamente que debió haber ido a la peluquería o esperar a que Yuzu regresase de su paseo de curso. No sabía si debía tomarlo como bendición o no, pero las cosas empeoraban en su sistema cuando ella, accidentalmente, pegaba casi superficialmente su espalda u hombros con sus grandes senos. Era un castigo divino de Dios por algo que hizo en su vida pasada… o tal vez por no obedecer el mandamiento de "Respetar madre y padre", ¡pero no es su culpa! Era la de su estúpido viejo por no dejarlo en paz, él sólo se defendía.

Orihime acabó atrás y a los lados, sólo le quedaba por delante, el cabello que tapaba su frente, así que debía ponerse frente a él para cortárselo… ¡y tendría que luchar por no desmayarse con esos ojos chocolates si se le ocurría verla trabajar!

Y así fue, se había inclinado un poco y con mucha concentración, cortaba el pelo de Ichigo mientras sentía su mirada sobre ella, sin saber que él estaba igual, o tal vez peor, porque su cara estaba muy cerca de tocar las prominentes delanteras de su compañera de batallas.

La tortura había acabado, Orihime había terminado su labor y deposito las tijeras sobre la mesa. Respiró hondo para controlar el pulso de su corazón y se giro para ver a Ichigo al fin, cruzando de inmediato su mirada plateada con la chocolatada de él. Dio un respingo y reacciona con ver el suelo como si fuese lo más emocionante.

-V-… ¡Voy por una escoba!

-Sí… gracias, Inoue.

-¡No hay de qué, Kurosaki-kun!—Y se adentró a paso veloz a la cocina de los Kurosaki.

Una vez solo, Ichigo respiro hondo y su cara se torno roja como tomate, recordando de nuevo los senos de Orihime frente a su cara o tocando su espalda. Se llevo una mano a la cara, el color de su cara iba aumentando, estaba cerca de un derrame nasal.

-No debo volver a dejarla cortar mi pelo… es peligroso.

**Fin.**


End file.
